The analysis estimates a causal model of the effects of adult life conditions, particularly work conditions, on personal sex role ideologies of male factory workers in industrializing countries. The major method of analysis used is maximum likelihood confirmatory factor analysis, which separates error from common variance of concept indicators. Results from analysis in one country, Bangladesh, indicate that work conditions are related to sex role ideologies more strongly than are other adult life conditions.